Butterfly Fly Away
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Ichi thinks of something to give Shifu for his birthday. His gift is song written from him...by the heart. Anyways, this is for Tan-Tan Tanuki and it's inspired by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus song, 'Butterfly Fly Away.' Hope ya'll likey!


This has been on my mind for some time and I decided to make this one pretty cool, cuz I haven't made any KFP fics for a while. This one is dedicated to my awesome friend, Tan-Tan Tanuki. Hope you like this!

* * *

Butterfly Fly Away

by: Terrell James

It was one quiet afternoon in the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, where as Ichi is laying on the shade of the tree, just thinking as the cloud passes by. He starts to think about how he's been since he was taken in by Shifu as an infant. It's like his life was moving towards a new wave as he grows up. Immediately, he started thinking about doing something special for Shifu for his birthday coming up. What should he give him? It kinda made him feel a little unsure to know what Shifu would want for his birthday.

He sits there and asked himself, "What should I give Shifu for his birthday?"

"Hey, Ichi."

All of a sudden, here comes Musaki coming in to check on Ichi. He smiles and said, "How goes it?"

"Oh, not much." Musaki replied.

Ichi sees him carrying a bag that was supposed to be for someone. He asked, "What you got there?"

Musaki looks at the bag and said, "Dude, I had to go to seven different stores to find what Shifu wants for his birthday and then, I went to this place where they got a lot of candles, so I brought only five candles."

"Five candles?" asked Ichi.

"I would've gotten six if Po hadn't have touched that one candle."

"What happened?"

"While I was there, Po looked at this one candle and it was all white and stuff."

"What kind was it?"

"Vanilla."

Ichi seemed confused and asked, "Why didn't you get it?"

"When Po sniffed it, he started swelling up like crazy and started sneezing throughout the entire store."

"Wait, you mean...he's allergic to vanilla?"

"Just a vanilla candle. I was so embarrassed for a split second and then, just laughed it off, because at least he didn't cause too much damage. So, I brought five."

Ichi took a small peek at it and sees five different colors; mocha, peach, strawberry, mango and mandarin. Ichi asked, "How do you pick so many candles?"

"It was on Shifu's list. And what's crazy is that he added an extra on it."

"What's that?"

"Vanilla."

Ichi scoffed and assumed that it was a joke, because Po was allergic to the vanilla-scented candle. He asked, "Are you serious?"

"Most likely. So, I have to go back and get one, this time on my own or I can bring someone with me."

"How about Tigress?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "I hope...you're kidding. Last time I tried to make a trip to the store with her for Shifu's groceries, she made me so nervous, I almost freaked out when she swiped the mandarin oranges off my hands. At that point, I promised myself if I ever shop with Tigress, I'd ask someone to cut my head off until I come to my senses."

"I don't blame you. Who do you have in mind?"

"Either Mantis or Crane. I think I might go with Mantis, cause he's easier to hang out with. What present are you gonna give Shifu for his birthday?"

Ichi sighed and said, "I am so not sure."

"Well, Po told me that gifts don't always come from the store-even though it's true-and I'm gonna be embarassed that I just quoted the Dragon Warrior's words of 'wisdom'-it always comes from the heart."

Ichi started think about what to think of what he should do for Shifu for his birthday. Suddenly, he had an idea. He turned to Musaki and said, "Yeah, you're right. And I know just how to do it. Thanks, Saki."

He walks off and Musaki looks back at Ichi and he seems pretty impressed by it. He chuckled softly and said to himself, "He's gonna write a song for him. I guess writing a song works too. Hmm, I wonder if Mantis is busy."

Later on, he went in his room, writing up a song for Shifu, thinking of ways to release his inner feelings and his appreciation for what Shifu does for him. After only 30 minutes, he completed it and then, played a little guitar to see what it sounds like, unaware that Shifu was walking past his room, when he heard a guitar play and Ichi sing.

_You tuck me in, turn out the light  
Left me safe and sound at night  
Little boys depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

Shifu was completely touched by the song that Ichi sang and quietly went to the room and started singing along with him.

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

Ichi played the last strum of the song and ends it with a flourish note, which brought Shifu to tears. Ichi turns back and chuckled softly, then told him, "I guess you had to hear it."

"How did you come up with this song?" asked Shifu.

"Well, it's because of you and also, because I've grown up with you around, though good and bad, it seems as though I've grown up in simple ways than one. Also, I didn't know what I wanted to give you for your birthday, so I came up with this song I wrote, straight from the heart."

"I have to say, you have done remarkably well to release your feelings about me. But I already have a birthday present."

"What's that?"

"Having you around here. It makes me happy that you're around."

Ichi smiled and a few tears were falling through his eyes and hugs Shifu tightly. Both tears were coming out of both of their eyes, because of their love between father and son, in a different species. And that just made Shifu's day more better, even though his birthday is days away. But it helps anyway.

"That's so beautiful."

Both Shifu and Ichi were looking behind and saw Po, looking teary-eyed. Ichi groans in embarassment and said, "I knew you would come in."

"I heard the song too. It was awesome and so cute. You really expressed that to Shifu really well and I have to say, lilttle bro, it really touched my heartstrings."

"Panda, do not embarrass me."

"True, almost birthday master. How old are you gonna turn anyway?"

"I don't think Shifu would answer that question."

"I will turn 45."

Po and Ichi got their jaws dropped when they heard about Shifu's age and Ichi asked, "I thought you were...older."

"Like, old-older." Po said.

"Do not mention it to anyone else."

"45?"

Suddenly, Musaki comes in and said, "I couldn't help but overhear that Shifu's turning 45. I always thought you were either 50-something or 60-something."

"Where'd you come from, Lil' Saki?" asked Po.

"Came from the store with Mantis."

"I can't believe that you're gonna be 45. You don't seem that old to me." Mantis said.

"Your point, Mantis?" asked Shifu.

"Sorry, master."

"I thought he seemed older than that." Po said.

"It's unbelieveable to me to know that he seems a little older, but he doesn't look the part." Musaki said.

"I know, right?"

As they walk away, Shifu and Ichi looked at each other and Ichi said, "Your age is safe with me."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"Well, even though it's early...happy birthday."

"Thank you, my son."

They both hugged each other again and embraced each other as their relationship grows a lot more stronger and will grow stronger in the future, as well as being taken in by Shifu that transitioned him growing up from a baby orphan to a young teenager, in all his years, surrounded by love and family along the way.

* * *

The song is 'Butterfly Fly Away' from Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. If you guys haven't heard it, please hear it on YouTube! It's awesome. Anyways, this is for my awesome friend, Tan-Tan Tanuki. Dude, I hope this is an awesome story! BTW, I'm tuning 19!


End file.
